BAD BOY
by Neha Malik
Summary: For you I broke my shell and let you look through my soul and what you did to me?... you just left me shattered .. perhaps it wouldnot have ever happened ..will be updated on 15 may a long chapter revealing alot of secrets
1. Chapter 1

**hello I am back sorry i was unable to update but I will try to update as soon as possible all my fics if you guys are still intrested well moving on to the story**

 _a guy enters the college all thegirls surrounds him_

 _girl: hello kavin_

 _girl2: hi kavin ( kissing him on the cheeks)_

 _kavin: hello preeti ( said while returning the kiss)_

 _girl 2: but my name is not preeti .MY name is riya you were asking for my number saying you like me yesterday and you donot remember my name_

 _kavin: ohh riya what I meant was preety not preeti you know since you are so preety that while looking at you i said preeti mistakenly_

 _riya: seriously kavin_

 _kavin: yes preety .May be we can meeet on this weekend_

 _riya: sure kavin_

 _kavin: now excuse me_

 _kavin goes away and she watches him as he goes_

 _kavin: yaar yeh riya tou aaj dobara aagayi(he says while occupying a seat next to his friend ) rohan aur jai sab tum lougon ki wajha se tum lougoun ne hi shart laagyi thi ke us ladki ko kiss karni hogi_

 _rohan: yaar ladki tou achi hai_

 _Kavin: teri setting karwa deta hoon phir_

 _Jai: meri kara de_

 _Kavin: ltum doonon bhi na ... acha sunno is weekend kahin party karne chalte hain_

 _Jai: haan aur saath main priya ko bhi bhula lena_

 _kavin: koun priya?_

 _rohan: arre teri pichle hafte wali girlfriend_

 _kavin: koun thi?_

 _rohan: yaar woh jis ke baal light brown the_

 _kavin: ohh woh haan curly baalon wali. yaar woh har waqt baby baby karti rehti hai no way usse nahi bhulaeen ge tab tak koi nayi ban jaigi na ( he said while winking)_

 _jai: yeh bhi sahi hai_

 _kavin: tu kabhi nahi sudhregana_

 _jai: jaise tum bade sudhre hwu ho_

 _kavin: yeh bhi sahi hai ab chalo class laine_

 _jai and rohan were shocked to hear this_

 _J; kia maine sahi sunna hai rohan_

 _r; mujhe tou apne kaanon par yakeen nahi aaraha jai_

 _kavin: ab natunki band karoo sunna bohut achi teacher aayi hain is baar english ki tou socha..you know jaan pehchaan hojaye_

 _jai: ohh acha ab samjha phir chalo_

 ** _mean while on the other side_**

 _a girl was busy in her book that she did not even notice that someone came_

 _someone: yaar purvi tumhe padhne ke ilawa kuch nahi aata_

puvi looked up

 _preeti: problem samajhni thi maths ki_

 _purvi: okay_

 _preeti; tum itni chup chap kyun rehti ho?_

 _purvi: hmm aisi baat nahi acha is problem main na radius tum ne galat liya tha_

 _preeti: oh thanks chao main tumhe coffee pilati hoon_

 _purvi: no thanks_

 _preeti: okay [yaar koi ladki itni chup kaise reh sakti hai she is quite different aur bohut ajeeb bhi]_

 _purvi looked ar her watch and got up as it was the time for her class_

 **well i know it was short but i do not want to reveal their first meeting so easily HEHEHE i will update any one of my fic on next weekend which do you guys want it to be? and i think so that teenage love story is not that good should i discontinue it?**

 **NEHA MALIK**


	2. Chapter 2

**salam i am back i know jaldi response acah mila tou main aagayi lol**

 _last chapter: kavin is shown as a play boy while purvi is shown as an introvert they havenot met yet_

 _this_ chapter:

kavin and purvi were sitting in the park and were group studying or should I say purvi was teaching kavin

kavin: purvi mera dil karta hai hai main zindagi bhar yunh baith kar padhta rahoon aur tum zindagi bhar mujhe padhati raho

purvi: kavin padhlo! ( while internally was blushing on his comment)

Purvi : kavin ! Maine tum par bahrosa kiya aur tumne mere saath aisa kiya kiya main itni buri thi ke mere saath heh karte kavin

kavin: purvi ..woh sab kuch purvi

and purvi left

 _she wakes up from her dream and was swaeating badly ..she almost wakes up every night with his dream .._

 _purvi wraps her arms around her legs_

 _purvi: kavin main kabhi us chot ko nahi bhool sakti jo tumne mujhe di hai ..._

 _she lays still trying to forget the past and the night passes_

 _she rises from bed and gets ready ..she recieves a call_

 _purvi: hello ..ji haan main fees bhijwa doongi .. aaj hi ..ji mujhe miss kar rahi hai ..main aaongi aaj raat ..bye_

 _she was looking at herself in the mirror thinking_

 _purvi: purvi kuch nahi tha woh sab kuch.. tum bhool jaogi ..be strong_

 _and she left for her duty_

 **At bureau:**

Everyone was sitting and enjoying as ACP sir was not there ... everyone was busy in there antics while she was sitting in a corner lost in her file...shreya approaches her

shreya: purvi tum bhi aao sab batien kar rahe hain pankaj kiya mast joke suna raha hai ..

purvi : no thanks

shreya: magar sab hain wahan par

purvi: thanks

shreya goes back

pankaj: yaar koi ladki purvi jitni khamosh kaise ho sakti hai ?

daya: haan aaj tak isse sirf kaam ki baat karte hi sunna hai..kaam ki baat ho tou bhi saamne se banda kuch bole tou bas jawab deti hai..

abhijeet: hamesha chup ghum sum si rejti hai..kabhi isse muskurate bhi nahi dekha..

vivek: right sir..

tasha: khair ... woh aik introvert hai..

tarika: magar uski ankoon main aik dard bhi hai ...

freddics: hmmm ..khair hote hote ho jaigi comfortable..

purvi comes towards them

sachin: purvi tum yahan tak aayi ho pehli baar jahan ham sab bethe hain yahan ..hairat hai

purvi : woh file.. and hands over the file and takes her previous position resuming her work with another file

 **On other side:**

a guy is sitting in the coffee shop and is drinking coffee and is lost in his thoughts he closes his eyes and remembers her sweet antics

kavin: purvi kiya kahogi?

purvi: ...ku...c...h...b...h...i

kavin: waise main tou coffee loonga with 2 spoon sugar aur mama ke liye bhi wohi le aana

it was first time he bought her here and now on any occasion if he brings her here he would order same thing for her and she would drink without saying a word and then in almost 1 year she was comfortable enough to talk to him and then

purvi was crying badly in the college backyard ..he could not gather courage to go to her .. how could he

and suddenly he opens his eyes and drank coffee

she was his pleasure and she was his pain ... it was all his fault only if he had not done taht for their sake .. they would have been happy ... only if he vould find her and apologize to her ...and win her again

 **tou ab jaldi se review do aur haan lougon ko naam ka confusion horaha hai maine sort out kardiya hope so and yes ab se main phone se upload karoongi tou jaldi uploads milenge aur haan main is story ko aur baaki sab ko complete karoongi aik guest ka review tha so aur haan siwaye teenage love story ke ..okay bye..**

 **NEHA MALIK**


	3. Chapter 3

**As salam u alikum ... hello guys ..mujhe miss kiya?... okay moving onto to something important guys alot of you are confused between recent amd past life ... present life will be in plain format while past life will be in italics okay?... and for those who are confused ..happy confusion ab kiya abhi se sab kuch sort out kardoon ?**

kavin is sitting in bureau when his senior yash arrives

yash: kavin ... tum mere cabin man aao

kavin: okay sir

yash: kavin ... ak case report huwa hai mumbai main jis main aik ladka ladkiyoon ke saath pyaar ka natak karta hai aur phir unse shadi ke bahane pqise wagera loot laita hai..aur phir unki kuch pics laikar unhein blackmail karta hai ..aisa aik criminal hamne pehle bhi yahan delhi main pakda tha yaad hai

kavin: yes sir yaad hai woh mera first case tha jis main mujhe lead mili thi

yash: right ... ab tum hain mumbai jaana hai .. kyunke mumbai main jo yeh sab kar raha hai woh delhi wale criminal ka hi style follow kar raha hai ..tum ne us case par 1 saal tak kaam kiya tha ..tum se better koi handle nahi karsakta isse..isliye tumhain jaana hoga... aur tumhe mission ki saari details waheen mumbai main mil jaingi...

kavin: okay ..sir

yash: waise .. tumhare liye kisi priya ka phone aaya tha

kavin: priya?

yash: haan woh keh rahi thi ke tumhari wajha se sab huwa tha

kavin left as if someone has hitted him by truck

kavin: okay sir ..bye

* * *

purvi stops her car in front of a boarding school and goes inside when suddenly a girl wraps her as arround purvi's leg and

girl: mummy...

purvi: riya ..mere bache aap kaise ho?

she said while kissing her cheeks

riya: mumma aap itni late aayi aap..riya ko miss nahi karti na .. aap poore 6 days baad aayi ho

purvi: beta mumma ka work aisa haina ..agar mumma riya se milne aayengi..tou work koun karega

riya: yes I know isiliye I am not upset because aap mujh se dour reh kar baaki bachon ko protect karti ho isliye na ..

purvi: oh aap tou bohut samajhdar hoti ja rahi ho...acha ab aap jaakar khelo mujhe aunty se kuch baat karni hai

riya goes inside

purvi: madhuvi aunty iske father aaye the?

madhuvi: aaye the magar mile bhi nahi bas paise pakda kar chale gaye

purvi: aunty aap unse paise na liya karien

madhuvi: maine mana kiya magar phir pakda kar chake gaye kehne lage kisi ka ahsaan nahi chahea

purvi: aap agli baar wapis kardena please yeh paise

aunt: acha kardoongi..ab andar chalien warna tumhari sweetheart ne naraz hojana hai

purvi: khair meri sweetheart riya ko naraz hone ka haq bhi hai

aunt: chalo..waise tum chutti kab logi

purvi: main agar chutti le bhi loon.. touain uske saath time nahi spend kar sakti ..kyunke meri job aisi hai...main kabhi usko khatre main nahi daal sakti

aunt: tumhain pata hai aaj pehli baar tum ne mujh se itni baat kari hai ..warna bas riya kahan hai.. uske father aaye ..aur iska kahayal rakhiye ga

purvi just stops talking and goes inisde to meet riya

riya: ham kaheen par icecream khane chalien?

purvi: haan chalo chalte hain

purvi: aunty main isse le ke jaa rahi hoon 30 minute main waapis aajienge ham doonon

and they drives towards icecream parlour

INSIDE THE PARLOUR:

they getseated and

waiter: mam ..aap ke liye kiya laaon

riya: strawberry for me and vanilla icecream for mam

the waiter nods and goes away

purvi just smiles

riya: aik baat boolon?

purvi: bolo

riya: aapki smile achi hai

purvi: acha aur aapke dimples ache hain

riya: aik baat pouchon ?

purvi: poucho

riya: mere father ka naam kiya hai?

 **next chapter main reveal hoga riya ke father hehhe cliffhanger na ho tou story main mazaa hi nahi hai lol and sorry for the mistakes kyunke phone se update kiya hai**

 **guest: thanks will update soom from now on**

 **reet: thankyou**

 **fancy pari: thanks but both stories? I cant understand this thing?**

 **guests: thabkyou and here is your chapter**

 **annieM and guest: confusion aur suspense ke bagair story boring hojaati hai**

 **guest: thankyou**

 **Anaya Bharwaj: thankyou and will try to update soon**

 **ansha pari: hey.. welcome over here...well this story is full of twists**

 **kavi fan: thankyou so much**

 **Guest and sweety : will elaborate but not now lol have patience**

 **ashwinthaval: oh my favourite reviewer thanks**

 **well next update destiny of love.. and yes I want to ask you guys something that is can the guest reviewers just write something as their name or juat write some number like 1234 so I can reply you guys indiviually**

 **NEHA MALIK**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salam .. how are you guys .. well moving onto story**

riya: mama mere dad ka naam kiya hai?

purvi: beta aap se kitni baar kaha hai yeh sawal mat kiya karoo..

riya: mom but kyun?..

purvi: beta kuch batien main aapko nahi bata sakti

riya: mom app mujhe chordien school

purvi: hospital nai jaana?

riya: nahi ..nahi jaana

purvi: beta I am sorry lakin main aapko nahi bata sakti

riya justs leaves her seat purvi sighs and follows riya out of the door

* * *

kaavin is busy doing his work...he is working on a file ... and suddenly his phone started ringing with the name RAHUL

kavin glances at the screen and is lost in his flashback

* * *

kavin with rohan and rahul is sitting in the college canteen ..

rohan: yaar kavin last time wali girlfriend tou bohut achi thi tumhari..is baar koun

kavin: last time wali theek thi bas woh tou is rohan ne lagayi thi shart warna main kabhi priya se baat bhi na karta

rahul: uska naam priya nahi tha balke ..

kavin: tou kiya tha?

rahul: yaad nahi aaraha shart lagi tum jeet gaye ab bas khatam baat

kavin: chalo bahar chalte hain

they all just go towards the parking lot when

kavin: yaar rahul ..tumhari bike mujhe bohut pasand hai ..

rahul: meri bike har ksi ko hi pasand hai

kavin: mujhe baich de

rahul: main apni jaan ko kabhi nahi bechonga

kavin:dekhainge ...

* * *

someone taps on kavin shoulder it was one of his junior

he: sir aap kitna kaam karienge aapko kal mumbai ke liye bhi nikalna haina

again his phone starts ringing it was again from the same person he cancel the call and a message came

"I know tum ham se naraz ho magar aik inportant baat karni hain purvi ke baare main"

as soon as kavin read the message he dials rahul number with the lightnong speed and

kavin: jaldi bolo kiya bolna hai?

kavin: kiya wakayi ... acha theek hai ..haan bye

and he just smiles and hugs his junior

kavin: main aaj bohut khush hoon ..

he: lag bhi rahe hain sir ..kuch important

kavin: haan..

kavin just surfs through the flights and books the earliest ticket that was just in two hours

kavin: mujhe jaana hai do ghante main nikalan bhi hai bye

he just sees kavin flying out of the bureau

he: magar sir

but kavin was soon out of the bureau

* * *

purvi drops riya at the academy and was about to go when

riya: mama kiya aap mujhe wakai main mujhe naam nahi bat saktien

said almost on the edge of crying

purvi just kneels down in front of riya

purvi: aapko apne papa ka naam pata karna hai?

riya just nods

purvi: okay ..but aik promise karoo aap unke baare main kabhi sawal nahi karogi

riya: promise kabhi nahi karoongi

purvi:aur aap yeh bhi nahi pouchogi ke woh kahan rehte hain?

riya: main aaj ke baad unki baat nahi karoongi

purvi: okay .. aapke father ka naam rahul hai

* * *

 **okay I know you guys are confused further but next chapter will clear many things ... sorry chota chapter update kiya**

 **next chapter: kavin reaches bureau and purvi is shocked on the other hand rahul calls purvi .**

 **mansi: just wait and read...**

 **sweety: okay ab se kavin junior nahi hoga**

 **ashwiniathval: well romance will start from future chapters as kavin will meet purvi**

 **guest: okay**

 **akshita 18:thanks**

 **arshi: sorry will try to update soon from now on**

 **kavin fan: thanks**

 **asd: okay next chapter long honge**

 **pari: thanks**

 **CID ki deewani: thankyou so much .. sur will update in time**

 **now bye next chapter main milte hain**

 **NEHA MALIK**


End file.
